800 Hours
by SporktheSpork
Summary: Kazuo Haru always dreamed of working with SAI Corporations and it's employees, so to be able to land a job as a spotter in Terminal Service #1 is a rather big deal for him. However, stepping foot beyond the foundation of SAI Corporations, a faint hint of deja vu sweeps over him. Has he been past these boundaries before? If so, when? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A few small, green strands of silky hair softly caught in the breeze as Kazuo Haru planted his feet at the doorstep of SAI Corporations, a place that he could only have dreamed of one day being. His posture signified that he was of pride and honor, almost as if he was a superhero that had just saved his home city. Oh boy! he thought to himself. I can't believe I landed this freaking job! From this day foward, he would be working for SAI Corporations as a Terminal Service spotter. A fresh employee was here to assist SAI with pride!

Employee. The title that flew around in Kazuo's mind only made him more anxious to begin his duties. Without further hesitation, he set foot into the main building of the corporation. However, the prideful strut that he displayed only lasted a few short seconds before hauling to a brief stop. His vision began to brighten as the air from his head began to deteriorate. His brain felt like a balloon filled with helium. This sudden rush of dizziness caused the suited boy to stumble around, eventually forcing his knees to ricochet off of the hard marbled tile.

"H-hgn..," he muttered as a feeling of deja vu swept entirely through him. Had he been here before? He couldn't possibly recall a time when he had, even if he was once standing where he is now.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Haru?" a voice called to the light-headed boy whom had now attracted the attention of a few other passing employees. Kazuo looked up to have his eyes line up with the chairman of SAI Corporations, Shinya Godou.

It's the first day and you're already embarrassing yourself, Kazuo thought to himself as he quickly rushed to his feet. "N-not at all, Mr. Chairman Godou!" He bowed for the chairman as if to greet and apologize to him all at once. "I'm sure you are here to find out the location of where your duties will be carried out?" Shinya examined Kazuo's attire. A plain, fully black suit. Small fragmemts of dust had collected on the knee and shin regions of his slacks from when he had fallen shortly before hand. "Uh, yessir, I am," Kazuo was attempting to keep his formality at a high, especially since he was communicating with the chairman of where he worked. Probably shouldn't leave too much of a harsh impression, he thought. Shinya seemed to scoff at Kazuo before turning his back to the boy and setting foot. "This way," he spoke in a bland and serious tone. It was a type of tone one were to use to signify that they meant business. Kazuo practically saluted and marched behind the chairman.

"Yessir!"

The two traveled towards the backside of the foundation to a small building that looked as if it didn't belong to SAI Corporations. "This is it?" Kazuo asked, seemingly deflating from dissapointment. "Yes. This is where you will work from this point foward," Shinya replied. "That is, until you're fired or decide to excuse yourself," a bitter add-on. Kazuo gulped. "Er, yessir.."

After a short, yet awkward silence, Shinya turned and began to walk away. Kazuo paniced. "W-wait, you're leaving the rest to me!?" his voice cracked. "I'm sure you're capable enough to handle your own personal introductions beyond your fellow staff members," the chairman said. "I've got work to attend to, so if you'll excuse me."

Without another word, Shinya was gone and Kazuo was alon


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuo wandered through the building without a hint of self direction. It'd be so embarrassing if someone caught me being lost at my own job, he thought. He sighed and stepped through a doorway that happened to have its lights on.

He gulped. What have I just done? he thought. A cluster of people, probably employees, stopped their business and gazed at him. "Uh... Er...," he scratched the back of his neck akwardly. A menacing looking lady with brightish, red hair stood up abruptly from her chair to his right. He jumped back at her movements. She glared at him in return.

"And you are?" she finally spoke after a long, intense silence. "U-uh, I am K-Kozuo Haru! New Terminal Service #1 spotter!" He introduced himself clearly so that everyone could hear of who he was. He looked back up briefly to notice that her expression molded to a more relieved state. "Ah, you're the new hire," she finally said. "Y-yes, ma'am...," he replied.

"Call me Kazuki. 'Ma'am' makes me feel old," the lady said, crossing her arms. "Right...," Kazuo rubbed the back of his neck once more. He looked from Kazuki to the others. They still had firey eyes set upon him. This is so uncomfortable, he thought. A sudden sigh, obviously exaggerated, broke him from his thoughts. "Two newbies in less than a year!?" A young girl, maybe 19 years of age at most, scoffed. This girl had long, orange hair that could have easily reached her waistline. Her blue eyed examination shot judgemental lasers all over Kazuo's body.

"Michiru...," Kazuki glared at the girl that had been scolding the newbie. The girl looked towards her and gulped innocently, letting out a brittle and innocent laugh. Without another word, she sat back down. Kazuki smiled and looked back up to Kazuo. "These people are a buncha weirdos, but they'll grow on you," she told him, which made him feel slightly more at ease. She pointed to an empty chair near the end of the office. "That's where you'll be sitting from now on," Kazuki said. With a nod of his head, Kazuo walked down past the others and stood infront of the small desk. "It's not very spacious, heh...," he said. Kazuki ignored his comment.

He looked to the desk infront of him. A tall, thin figure was in ownership of that seat. His brown bangs shifted along his forehead as his gaze focused on Kazuo. He smiled.

"Hello, Kazuo," the man stood. "I'm Tsukasa Mizugaki!" He reached his hand out to shake Kazuo's. "Nice to meet you," Kazuo replied with a smile, accepting the handshake. Kazuki cleared her throat to re-attract the newbie's attention. "Tsukasa is going to be your partner from now on," she said. Tsukasa, huh? Seems nice, Kazuo spoke to himself mentally.

"Ah, so you're the new marksman?" Tsukasa asked him. Kazuo's smile was replaced with a confused expression. "Aren't marksmen only available positions for Giftias?" he replied. Tsukasa was still smiling. "Yep! However, I'm a spotter." Kazuo blinked in confusion.

"Are you not a Giftia?..," Tsukasa asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuo let out an awkward laugh. "What makes you think that?" he asked, feeling as if they were pranking him. It hasn't even been ten minutes and they're already pulling this crap? Sheesh. "Well, that's what it says on your employee transcript," Kazuki replied in the distance. What she said pierced Kazuo through the chest. I'm couldn't possibly be a Giftia, he thought. Never..

"Huh?..," Kazuo still seemed bewildered to the idea of being an andriod. Kazuki noticed that he wasn't buying their claims. "Here," she said, reaching to a small file cabinet, opening the top drawer, and eventually pulling out a file. She offered it to him. "See for yourself." Upon this, Kazuo took the file and opened it. What was inside revealed the following information;

Kazuo Haru

Date of Birth: June 2nd

Weight: 48.9 kilograms

Gender: Male

Position: Marksman / Giftia

Status: Alive

"I'm a... Giftia?..," he stared at the small identity card that he held in his hand. He looked up to the others. Kazuki sighed and took the identity card from him, along with the file. "It was probably just some sorta typo," she said, sliding the file back into it's rightful drawer. Kazuo rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, probably.."

"I've never heard of a Giftia forgetting that they were a Giftia," she laughed. Kazuo laughed with her. "I guess so," he had been reassured that he was human. He stopped laughing and looked to Kazuki. "Are you gonna inform SAI Corporations about the typo?" he asked. "Nah," she replied. "It'd be a waste of time. They don't care about typos, and even if they did, you'd be placed through a crap ton of tests to prove you were human." Kazuki sighed.

"Oh.."

"Besides," she added, " if they did replace the file to state that you were human, you probably wouldn't be able to work here."

"Why not?"

"We asked for a marksman, not a spotter," Kazuki replied. Kazuo sighed. "Yeah.." A tall and older looking man, seemingly looking more mature than most of the others, stepped to Kazuo, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Don't let it get to you too much," he said confidently. "Don't let Yasukata infect you with his bad habits," a female employee with short, black hair spoke from a distanced seat. Yasukata sighed. "You're always giving me bad impressions, Sherry," he smiled at her. "No, I'm simply calling them out before you do, since I'm sure you aren't capable of even taking on that task," she snarled at him. "Yikes. Harsh much?..," Yasukata didn't seem to be taking Sherry's insults seriously.

He eventually removed his hand from Kazuo's shoulder and began to exit the room. "I'm off to go do employee stuff," he said. "What type of employee stuff?" Sherry confronted him. It seemed as if she was ready to chase after him if he were to run. She must have been experienced with this, because as soon as she had asked, Yasukata had begun sprinting down the hall, a wild Sherry soon following behind him. Kazuo looked around to see the others reactions. They seemed content, as if this was a daily occurrence.

"Welp! No point in staying here and letting you rot with the others, " Kazuki turned to Kazuo. "Right..," he replied. "Let's go and get you started on your first retrieval." Kazuo nodded and followed Kazuki out of the building. Tsukasa joined them. It was time to finally begin the real work.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while of driving, Kazuki pulled up to a house that seemed to be slightly older than the others. It was as if the owners didn't care to take care of simple things like the lawn and whatnot, which had left the property with an eerie atmosphere. Kazuki queued for Kazuo and Tsukasa to step out from the vehicle and approach the front gate with her. "Kazuo, since you're the first marksman that was human, you're going to have to be taught differently," she sighed. "I've never actually taught someone how to be a marksman." Kazuo looked to her. "Why not?" he asked. She sighed in return.

"I've never had to train one because only Giftias are allowed to be marksmen." Kazuo could notice that Kazuki felt as if training him would be a hard task to tackle. "Giftias that work here are specifically programmed to be able to do this type of stuff by default. Because of it, I've never had to teach anyone about how to be a marksman." Kazuo was silent for a while before an idea formed in his head.

"Maybe I can try by myself," he finally spoke his mind. Kazuki and Tsukasa looked to each other, then to Kazuo. "But you don't have any experience," Kazuki confronted him. "I've seen how Terminal Service employees are supposed to work," he replied. "I have a good idea of what to do. I just might be a little nervous," he admitted. Kazuki silently examined Kazuo for a while. She seemed to be thinking of how to reply. After a while, she simply shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you can try," she finally said. Suddenly, Kazuo found his uniform collar in the grips of Kazuki's hands. "But if you mess up..," she left the threat empty for Kazuo to fill in. He broke a nervous sweat. "Y-yes ma'am," he replied. She nodded and let loose her grip on his collar. With a small ounce of hesitation, he rang the bell to the owner's house. After doing so, he examined the retrieval file.

Retrieval Target: Aiko Kyu

Giftia Owner(s): Kaede/Yumei Kyu

Date of Retrieval: July 17th

Location Adress of Andriod/Giftia: {CLASSIFIED}

Owner Signature of Retrieval:_

By the time Kazuo had fully looked over the file, the owners of the to-be-retrieved Giftia had arrived to the front gate of the property. They were a small, brittle couple, both seniors by the looks of it. The man of the couple spoke first. "You must be here for Aiko," he said, a small smile was on his face as if to greet the Terminal Service employees. Beyond the couple lay their house's doorway. Past that was a timid looking girl that looked as if she were around the age of eight or nine. She was peeking her head into the doorway so that she couldn't miss out on the conversation. Must be Aiko, Kazuo thought to himselft. He waved to her. In response, her cheeks grew into a firey red as she drew her head slightly back into the house. The grandparents of Aiko must have noticed her presence and queued her to join them. Kazuo noticed that she was reluctant to abide at first, but eventually waddled to join the others. Her hand embraced her grandmother's as she hid behind her. Her grandparents laughed at her shyness. "She's a very sweet girl if you get to know her," Aiko's grandfather said. Kazuo smiled and waved at her. He kneeled so that he was at the same height as she was. "Hello, Aiko. My name is Kazuo Haru and I'm your retriever. It's very nice to meet you!" he spoke in a very soft and warm tone. Aiko seemed to loosen up as Kazuo spoke. Kazuki's eyes were widened as she watch Kazuo work. "It's like this isn't his first time..," she muttured. Aiko slowly stepped from behind her grandmother and revealed herself. "You are a very pretty young lady. I can tell that your grandparents loved you dearly," he said to her. This caused her to slightly blush as she hid a small smile. "T-thank you..," she replied timidly.

Kazuo stood up and showed Aiko's grandparent's the file. He pointed out all of the vital information of the retrieval, as well as where to apply their signature. It was a very smooth process. Upon completion, Kazuo looked back down to Aiko. "You still have time, y'know," he kneeled again. "Would you like to have a play date?" he asked her. A smile seemed to boom on her face as she softly shook her head. He silently looked to her grandparents for silent consent. They both agreed without hesitation, which made Kazuo smile. He turned to Kazuki and Tsukasa and queued them inside. Aiko lead Kazuo into her room. It was a small room. Toy dolls and stuffed animals of various types aligned the dressers and her bed. "You have a very nice room!" he commented, which made her seem to grow happier. The two played with dolls and had make believe tea parties for the remainder of Aiko's time. They even played Truth or Dare upon Aiko's request for a short while. Eventually, Kazuo stood up. "It's time for the retrieval," he said to Aiko. She nodded softly and stood up alongside him. He guided her out towards the Terminal Service vehicle, her hand in his. Everyone else had already been their, communicating.

Kazuo looked to Aiko's grandparents. They had begun to tear up. It hurt to see them so emotional, but he knew that they were only crying because they had happy memories to reflect on. Aiko ungripped from Kazuo's hand and rushed into her owners' arms for the last time. "We love you so, so much, Aiko..," they spoke to her. Her grandmother stroked her hair as she spoke in the sweetest of tones. One last time. Kazuo felt his heart wanting to pop. I'll get used to this, he thought. Aiko stepped back from her grandparent's and smiled.

One last time.

She was put onto the retrieval cot and given a deactivation ring. Her owners' were given the other link. Kazuo looked to Aiko, then to her owners. "I hope that, one day, you will be reunited," he spoke in a soft tone. Then, all in less than ten seconds, Aiko turned from a lively, sweet, little girl to a piece of lifeless metal, worth no more than the option of being recycled. It hurt that this was how Giftia's lives ended, but the nine years that they have with their owners are what truly matters. Kazuo smiled and rebuilt his confidence. Aiko was loaded into the back of the Terminal Services vehicle and driven away from the property. Her grandparents wouldn't see her again.

This was the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now night time. The road was dimly light by street lamps that were about thirty yards apart from one another. Kazuo's first day of working at Terminal Services #1 was coming to and end. "You did a surprisingly great job with the retrieval today," Kazuki complimented. "You're pretty much already up to marksman expectation," she laughed at the coincidence. Kazou was silent. He sighed as he looked out from the passenger seat. Kazuki noticed him. "Don't let retrieval get the best of you," she seemed worried of his condition. "It may seem like we're only here to rip apart bonds, but that's not the case." She was silent for a while as she focused on the road infront of her. "Besides, time can eventually deteriorate anything," Tsukasa spoke from the backseat. Kazuo soaked in these words. He looked up to the road. "Yeah.." He yawned. "What a successful day, in my opinion," he looked to Kazuki with a weary smile. She nodded. "I can second that," she replied. Kazuo turned to Tsukasa to find out that he was already asleep. "Er..." Kazuki laughed softly. "This happens sometimes," she admitted. "Ah..," Kazuo let out a small chuckle. I'm about to pass out too if I don't get to bed soon, he thought.

They pulled into the parking lot of Terminal Service #1 and found a parking spot. Inside the building was silent. Everyone seemed to have gone home for the night.

"You'll be in your own room tonight, Kazuo," Kazuki said as she leaned on her desk. In response, he simply nodded. "You'll be getting a new spotter," she added. Kazuo seemed confused by this. "Why don't I get a marksman?" he asked. She shook her head with a simplistic grin.

"Did you see how you took on that retrieval?" she asked. Kazuo was silent. "That Aiko girl and her owners adored you and your methods," she turned around to face him. Tsukasa had already left to his assigned dorm, which left only Kazuki and Kazuo. "You're as skilled at being a marksman as any other Giftia out there," she claimed. "Heh, I guess I just paid enough attention to retrievals," he shrugged in response. Kazuki silently smiled. "That's why I'm keeping you as a marksman."

"Why not have me stick with Tsukasa though?" Kazuo was still confused. Kazuki sighed and stood up, shuffling to the window. She looked into the dark night. Only light from the dim overheads displayed visibilty to the outside. "I like to have mixed gender teams," she finally said, puzzling Kazuo. "Mixed genders?..," he was confused again. "I feel like they have more fun together when it's like that," she let loose an innocent chuckle. Kazuo focused on her expression which reflected through the clear glass window pane infront of her. "And if they get all romantic and whatnot?" he asked. "I don't mind," she responded. "More memories for them. I'd personally recommend some romantic value in your partnership," she turned to face him. Kazuo looked to his feet.

"Kaz," she called. He looked back up to face her. "Ever had a girlfriend before?" she asked ever so suddenly. Kazuo's face turned red on behalf of hearing this question. No, no he hadn't ever had a girlfriend before. At least not that he could remember. Kazuo didn't respond. He simply looked back down to his feet, letting his silky green hair fall between Kazuki and his firey colored cheeks. Kazuki laughed. "I'm guessing you haven't," she assumed. Kazuo felt a warm hand pat his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll find you a good spotter," she giggled.

Without another word, Kazuki stepped out of the office, and eventually stepped foot off of Termincal Service #1's foundation. She had left. Only Kazuo stood in the building now, alone, cheeks still hot from realization. He wondered what it was like, having a girlfriend. He sighed and looked out of the window where Kazuki once stood not long ago. There wasn't a single sign of movement beyond the lit building.

Usually, a human was paired up with a Giftia. If this was the case, would his partner also be subject to mechanical bits and AI engineering?

Another sigh.

It was rather late, and tomorrow was a work day. Without another thought, Kazuo also stepped foot beyond the doors of the Terminal Service building. Day one had come to an end, with many more to come. Kazuo wondered how the days of his work time here would pass, especially since Kazuki was planning on forcing him with a female companion. He blushed at the thought of an emotional relationship. Would it feel good? To love? He never did really know what that feeling was or what if felt like. He smiled. Curiosty overwhelmed him as he walked towards the SAI Corporations employee dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

720 hours...

Three days had passed since that night. Ever since then, there had not been another retrieval assigned to Kazuo. He was a lone wolf. Partnerless. Marksmen couldn't host retrievals on their own. For this reason, he was forced to stay in the office every day and fill out long, boring amounts of paper work. Kazuo yawned as Tsukasa sat down in the seat infront of his desk. "Good morning!" Tsukasa greeted him gleefuly. In response, Kazuo yawned.

"Morning..."

He stepped into the lounge and brewed himself a personal cup of tea. Back to the office. He walked back just in time to witness Michiru rushing through the office to her desk. She's late again, Kazuo thought, yawning once more. He slumped in his small rolling chair and activated his computer. Today seemed like it was going to be another long and bland one.

Sigh.

Kazuo jolted in his seat at the feel of a sudden grip on his shoulders. He knew who the culprit was. "What's up, Kazuki?" he turned to face her. Her expression told him that she had news. "Remember when I said I'd be getting you a new partner?" she asked. Kazuo nodded. Of course he remembered. He was so nervous that night that he hardly slept. Kazuki looked to the door and waved her hand, as if signaling someone to commit to an act. As if Kazuo's assumption was correct, a short figure emerged from the hallway. Everyone's attention was shifted to the newcomer . Kazuki faced Kazuo and spoke once more.

"Kazuo, meet your new spotter, Natsuko." He looked from Kazuki to the girl. She seemed rather timid, almost as shy as Aiko was. She was short with black, tied back hair. Her bright golden eyes shifted from person to person, then eventually to Kazuo. It didn't take long for her to notice that their eyes had met. She instantly blushed and hid her face from everyone else.

"I-it's nice to meet you all," she finally spoke in a voice only slightly more audible than a child's whisper. Her voice was high-pitched. Kazuo predicted that she would sound somewhat like how she really did. Kazuki queued for Natsuko to join her, in which she complied. The small shuffles of her boots chafing on the carpet were heard as she inched closer to Kazuki and Kazuo. He examined her once more. His heart dropped. He had never seen someone like Natsuko. It made him feel somewhat warm inside.

Kazuki had now inched Natsuko within hugging distance from Kazuo. He stood and face her. "H-hi..," he spoke nervously, often times rubbing the back of his neck. She looked up to him so that their eyes could meet again. Upon close inspection, he realized that her eyes were truly beautiful. It made Kazuo's cheeks turn pink. He tried to give a straight smile, but Natsuko could tell that he was embarrassed. She let out a small giggle and looked into his eyes once again. "Nice to meet you," she said again. This time, it was a personal greeting, just to Kazuo. He smiled. A true smile. "Y-yeah. I'm glad we get to work together," he nodded, laughing nervously.

Kazuki nudged his arm. "I heard that she's the childish type," she winked at him. He instantly grew hot. His face looked like he had turned into a tomato. Natsuko giggled at him again. In reply, he nervously laughed back. This was embarassing for Kazuo, yet, at the same time, it was very enjoyable. The presence of Natsuko seemed to cheer him up, as well as direct him from his bland work day. That was, until Kazuki enforced the two to hurry to work.

Natsuko was forced to go through personal introductions and a small tour of the building, just like Kazuo not too long ago. She was given the employee attire, a white, sleeveless top with a skirt that rose above the knees. White, mid-knee boots completed the uniform. She was also given a staff card containing her name, picture, for identification reasons, and a few physical aspects of herself. She replaced Tsukasa's desk, as he was moved elsewhere.

Kazuo occasionally looked up to examine the new employee. Occasionally, she looked up to examine him, too. He didn't know this weird feeling inside of him. It was something he hadn't felt before.

No..

I can't be falling for someone this fast...

"K-Kazuo?" a small voice called his name. He jolted up to see Natsuko staring at him. "H-huh?" he looked away from her, unintentionally blushing as he did so. She giggled again. "It's okay to look at me," she said innocently. "I don't bite." He reluctantly looked back up to her. She was smiling. It looked like a natural display. One of no false intent. It caused Kazuo to repay the favor. Her eyes marveled his identity and personality, but he didn't notice.

"So, I guess we're gonna be roommates, too, right?" she asked. He hadn't ever thought about that. Being roommates with Natsuko. Eventually, he responsed. "Yeah... I guess," he laughed a little. "I can't wait till then!" she said enthusiastically and then focused back on filling out paperwork at her desk.

Kazuki walked up behind Kazuo and whispered in his ear. "Think she'll be a good spotter?" she asked. He looked up to see her wielding a grin. He smiled and laughed at her. "With practice, of course." She ruffled her hand through his hair, messing it, and then walked away. Kazuo sighed, soon focusing on his work.

The day went by surprisingly quickly. Most of the employees had left. Only a few were still in the office. Kazuki walked back up to Kazuo. "I'm leaving to my room. Make sure to lock up the building if you're the last one out," her expression grew menacing. "Since you didn't on your first night," she snarled. Kazuo broke a sweat and laughed innocently. "R-right, sorry..," he replied. Kazuki scoffed and turned around, but didn't walk away. "Remember to direct Natsuko to your dorm. You'll be sharing it," she said. Natsuko overheard her and looked to Kazuo with the intention to follow him. Kazuki eventually exited the building, leaving Natsuko and Kazuo alone.

"When you're ready, we can leave," he was patient with her. She had everything that she needed in a short matter of time. With a small gesture, Kazuo directed her towards the dormitory complex. Upon entering their dorm, Natsuko marveled at how spacious it was. "Woah..," she repeated often. "I was surprised too at first," he admitted with a small smile as she began to explore her new home. He started to unravel for the night when Natsuko brought up his attention.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"There's only one bed?"

Oh crap. Kazuo hadn't thought about there only being one bed. "You can have it," he eventually offered politely. Natsuko seemed worried upon his offering. "Where will you sleep then?" she asked. Kazuo searched around the room, eventually catching glimpse of the Giftia charging station. "I'll take that," he eventually said, pointing to it. Natsuko seemed moderately worried still. "Are you sure?" Kazuo turned to her. "You've been working harder than I have today, so I insist," he replied politely. She reluctantly nodded.

"Thanks," she said before hauling off towards the bed. Kazuo smiled as he witnessed her skip to the matress. He couldn't help but remember what Kazuki had said about her earlier. Childish, huh? he thought.

He decided it'd be best to settle down for the night. With this in mind, he pulled himself into the charging station seat. It was a padded seat. Warm, too. Upon sitting down, small lighting shone through the chair, probably indicating that it had began charging. Kazuo thought it was strange that it was charging with a human sitting on it. Maybe it couldn't tell the difference? Even if it couldn't, wouldn't he feel the electricity traveling from the chair? Strange, he thought. He leaned back in the seat. It was surprisingly comfortable.

Within a small period of time, both Natsuko and Kazuo had fallen asleep. A new day was soon to begin.


End file.
